Dudley & the DiGiorno Pizza
by Homeydaclown
Summary: Dudley buys a DiGiorno Pizza & he, Keswick, & the Chief haves it at Kitty's house. Will Kitty get some? Comedy & Parody. Language. Rated T.


Dudley & the DiGiorno Pizza

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from T.U.F.F. Puppy, nor do I own DiGiorno Pizza. Anyways, this is another one of my commercial parodies. So please sit back, relax, & enjoy. Also review.**_

It was Super Bowl Sunday, and Dudley, the Chief, & Keswick was in Kitty's house, watching the big game, because out of the five of them, Kitty had the huge tv. So anyways, it was raining outside.

The Chief was looking out the window, while Keswick was watching the game.

"God! I wonder, where Agent Puppy is, with the food?" he asks.

"Well, it is Sa-Sa-Super Bowl Sunday after all, Chief." Keswick said.

"Yeah." the Chief sniffed, as he hops back onto Keswick's head. "There's a ton of assholes out, getting shit."

Then Dudley walks into the house now.

He was carrying a shopping bag & was tracking muddy footprints all over Kitty's new clean carpet.

"I'VE GOT FOOD!" Dudley shouted.

He sets the food on the kitchen counter.

He takes out a box that said; 'DiGiorno: Pizza & Breadsticks'.

Keswick, with the Chief walks up to the counter.

Dudley turns to them.

"I've got the pizza, snacks, & pop for the big game!" he shouted.

The Chief looks at the pizza box.

"So, it haves breadsticks huh?" he asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he sets the oven to the correct temperature for the pizza.

"Doesn't they ha-ha-have wings too?" Keswick asks.

"Yes." Dudley said. "They have DiGiorno & Wingz. And they also have DiGiorno & Chocolate Chip cookies too."

Then Dudley puts the pizzas & breadsticks into the oven.

"There." he said. "The pizzas & breadsticks will be done in a half an hour."

"Good." the Chief said. "Because, I'm starving as a motherfucker."

"M-M-Me too!" Keswick said.

"Let's go watch the game, while the pizzas & breadsticks cook." Dudley said.

"Yeah." the Chief & Keswick said.

So they go over back to Kitty's couch & watch the game.

* * *

><p><strong>35 minutes later.<strong>

The pizzas & breadsticks were done.

Dudley takes out the pizzas & breadsticks.

"Alright!" he exclaims loudly. "The pizzas & breadsticks are ready!"

"About fa-fa-fuckin' ta-ta-time!" Keswick said. "I thought, I was gonna waist away."

"Yeah, me too!" the Chief sniffs. "Let's eat that shit!"

Then Dudley brings the pizzas, breadsticks, & sodas to the table, at the couch, where he, Keswick, & the Chief was watching the big game.

Dudley grabs a slice of pizza & then starts eating it.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious!" he exclaims.

The Chief grabs a slice of pizza & starts eating it, even though it was too big for him.

"Mmmmmm! This is the best pizza, I've ever had!" he said.

Keswick takes a slice of pizza & a breadstick. He takes a bite.

"This shit is da-da-delicious!" he exclaims, as he takes another bite.

Then Kitty & Roz walks in, with shopping bags.

She looks on the floor.

"Dudley!" she said. "I just had the carpet cleaned!"

"Ohhhh! You're in for it now, Duds!" Roz exclaims.

"Uh." Dudley said. "That was the pizza guy."

Then he turns to the Chief & Keswick.

"Wasn't it, guys?" he asks, as he winks at them.

"Yes, it was, Agent Katswell." the Chief said.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick started. "It was him."

"Kitty." Dudley started. "He was messy. He was also nasty as hell."

"Yeah." the Chief said. "He was disgusting!"

"He almost made me, va-va-vomit." Keswick added.

Kitty frowns at him.

"I don't believe you, Dudley." she said. "I've heard you earlier. You said, that you was gonna buy DiGiorno Pizzas for the Super Bowl. And you brought it, didn't you!"

"But the pizza came with cheesy breadsticks." Dudley said, as he showed Kitty & Roz the pizza & cheesy breadsticks.

"Breadsticks?" Kitty asked, as she takes a cheesy breadstick & takes a bite.

Roz did the same thing, as her sister did.

"Mmmmm!" she said with happiness.

"Mmmmm!" Roz said, also with happiness.

"I guess, there was a pizza guy." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said.

Then she & Kitty turn and leave with their bags.

"Yes, there was." Dudley said, as he turns to Keswick. "Me."

Keswick, the Chief, & Dudley laughs at the joke.

Then an announcer was heard.

"New DiGiorno Pizza & breadsticks." the announcer started. "Unbelievable fresh baked taste, now with a full order of soft cheesy breadsticks. Taste. Believe. It's not delivery. It's DiGiorno pizza & breadsticks."

"DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted, as she came out of the kitchen holding the DiGiorno box. "So, it was you! You lied to me!"

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims.

"Now, you must be punished." Kitty said.

It then shows; Dudley, Keswick & the Chief scrubbing the muddy footprints off the new carpet with sponges, as Kitty was sitting on her recliner, eating a cheesy breadstick & was looking at the DiGiorno Pizza box. Roz was sitting on the couch, also eating a cheesy breadstick.

"She found the fuckin' box!" Dudley sniffs.

"Ma-Ma-Maybe because, you lefted it right on the ca-ca-counter." Keswick said, as he scrubbed the carpet.

"Next year." the Chief started. "We're gonna watch the Super Bowl, at my house."

"Ha-Ha-How, Chief?" Keswick asks.

"I'll save some money, so I can buy a tv." the Chief said. "And Agent Puppy's gonna scrub the floor, if he spills something at my house."

"Less talking & more scrubbing!" the Katswell sisters ordered.

So, conversation over. The three males scrubbed Dudley's muddy footprints off the carpet, as the Katswell twins watched the rest of the game, as they ate the pizzas & cheesy breadsticks.

**The End**


End file.
